Return to the Unfamiliar
by pirateboots
Summary: Sequel to Aimlessness and Inevitability. Clarke has been living with Lexa in Polis for a year, working as a healer. When Lexa needs someone with medical knowledge present at a negotiation, she's an obvious choice. The negotiation makes Clarke think about the people she left at Camp Jaha and she realises that she feels ready to return. But to what sort of welcome?
1. Chapter 1: A Little Routine

**Return to the Unfamiliar**

 **Chapter One: A Little Routine**

The sharp rap on the bedroom door woke Lexa from her sleep. She stifled a yawn and thought back to the days when she'd be awake long before an attendant came to fetch her at sunrise. Now her mind and body fought together to delay the inevitable. When Lexa was awake she was restless and would not be able to lounge around. That would mean sacrificing precious time spent with the person who was still sound asleep, tucked into her left side. Lexa curled the arm that was underneath Clarke and prodded the woman on the shoulder,

"Clarke." she whispered. There was a pause and then,

"No."

Lexa smiled. It was such a familiar scene, a routine that she and Clarke went through almost every morning, "Clarke we have to get up and go to the meeting."

Lexa watched as Clarke struggled to open her eyes. She looked up at Lexa with the saddest expression she could muster.

"Clarke, do you want the alliance to crumble?" Lexa asked. She was making fun of course, but she kept her tone cool to suggest she meant business.

"Yes. Your kingdom for fifteen more minutes." Clarke murmured, voice hoarse.

"Excellent. It's good to know I have the full support of my lover." Lexa had grown increasingly fond, and capable, of these little back-and-forths they shared. In their first months together, Lexa had continued to struggle to identify when Clarke was mocking her. Her natural instincts were towards seriousness and literalness. But she had learned eventually. Now she not only to give back as good as she got, but knew exactly what to say to emerge victorious from these little battles of wit.

"Aw," came Clarke's response and she picked up her head and pecked Lexa on the lips, "Fine. I'm awake. Just promise me breakfast is first on the to-do list and I'm all yours."

"I promise."

They both got out of bed and began to dress, dancing around each other as they located their respective garments. Everything was so well versed. Clarke had been living in Polis for four seasons now, a year by the Sky people's way of counting time.

In that time Clarke had learnt to speak trigedaleng quite fluently and as a result, she had been able to start working as a healer in the city. It was a busy job, especially in the most populated area of the Trigeda. But it had done Clarke good to concentrate on helping the people of Polis. Lexa had seen over the year how a weight had gradually lifted off of Clarke's shoulders. Lexa was proud of how readily Clarke had thrown herself into learning about Trigeda culture.

Lexa's time as Commander had been filled with diplomatic meetings. She and the leaders of the other clans had spent the year arranging stronger trade of goods and skills between the clans. Lexa hoped that greater communication between the Trigeda and its neighbours would strengthen her own clan. It would make the woods clan worthy of the respect of other clans. Once you began to rely on each other to prosper, you were less likely to start fighting. That being said, the road hadn't been easy. All the clans were proud and keen to show their strength. A hundred year history of at best tolerating one another's presence and at worst open hostility was not going to go away overnight. Whilst the negotiations had been pretty successful, it wasn't uncommon for Lexa to leave them feeling drained. Bickering and petty one-upmanship was rife between the clan representatives.

All this meant that Lexa and Clarke did not get as much time together as they wished for. Often one would return to the Commander's home only to find the other already asleep. But they found the moments that they could and they cherished them. Mornings were one of those moments. They could not guarantee that they'd be able to go to bed together, but waking up next to each other was an almost certainty. They would have breakfast together. Afterwards, Lexa would see Clarke off on her horse, before turning towards her own duties for the day.

Today was different however. Today Lexa would be speaking with representatives from the desert and boat clans about the trade of medicinal herbs. She needed someone with a greater knowledge of such things than she present. Lexa had jumped at the opportunity of having Clarke come with her to the negotiations. Lexa had absolute faith in Clarke's knowledge. More than that, as Clarke had regained her confidence over the last year, Lexa had begun to wonder when she would express an interest in returning to Camp Jaha. Lexa believed it wouldn't be long. She foresaw a future where Clarke might even become the official leader of the sky people, or the 'sky clan' even. The negotiations would be a perfect introduction to those responsibilities, although Lexa had not mentioned this to Clarke. It was up to Clarke to come to that realisation in her own time and Lexa would wait as long as necessary. She knew that when the moment came, she would stay right at Clarke's side, giving her all the support she needed.

It was an exciting change from their usual routine because it meant not saying goodbye after breakfast. Once they had eaten, Lexa and Clarke made their way outside. Aldrin fell into step behind them from where he had been waiting at the entrance to their home. Instead of heading towards the stable they both began the short walk to the war room. It was housed in a large metal building in the centre of the Commander's village.

Lexa craned her neck to the winter sun as it peeked from behind a cloud. The days were growing ever colder. But she took this moment to enjoy the weak sunlight and the fresh outside air. It was unlikely she'd be leaving the war room for many hours.

"So we're meeting people from the desert clan and the boat clan, right?" came Clarke's voice and Lexa dropped her head and focused,

"Yes. The desert clan live on the edge of the dead zone. Their lives are harsh. Their soil is of poor quality. The Chief has expressed a need for greater trade of medicinal plants, something we have no problem finding in our forests."

"Do you know what they want to trade in return, or is this a charity case?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke's optimism, "To some extent perhaps. The vegetation that does grow in their territory is hardy. But the desert people are skilled craftsmen and they use their resources well. Things we may be able to use to improve the quality of living in the army camp. Or simple things like materials for weaving. These materials alone may not seem worth our time, but we need the desert clan to share their building techniques. That would be a fair trade."

Clarke nodded her understanding. Clarke had told Lexa on may occasions that one thing that she had grown to appreciate about the tree people was their willingness to share with each other. Goods were traded for other goods that you needed more, but if there was nothing you required it was still largely true that you'd give to those in need. Food and shelter was given equally among all residents of Polis, and the other settlements in the Trigeda followed suit. Now Lexa was hoping to open up this way of life to the other clans.

"What about the boat clan? Why are they going to be there?"

"Their boats are the quickest means of distributing tradeable goods. The Trigeda has always had a good relationship with them since their territory is across the river from Polis. But now they face a lot more work. They'll no doubt want a share of the goods being traded between the woods and the desert."

They reached the war building. The large metal structure punctured the flat surroundings and cast a large shadow even with the sun so low in the sky. It's corrugated walls were adorned with black paint, the same circular design that could be found on the flags atop Lexa's house. It was the mark of the Trigedakru; a symbol they had inherited from the old world but it's original meaning had been forgotten. Now it communicated an official place, the property of the Commander.

Lexa paused for a moment outside the door. She looked ahead of her to where she could see her generals and their seconds already at sparring practice. The sounds of swords and loosed arrows carried to where she stood. She focused and felt the Commander's mask slipping back into place. Clarke must have noticed because she furrowed her brow and then gave a small nod of understanding. The time for being casual had passed.

Lexa stepped through the door first, followed by Clarke and Aldrin. She led them through the first small area that housed the circular staircase to the next level and into the large back room. It was dark, save for candlelight and a large wooden table stood in the centre.

The representatives of the boat and desert clans had already taken their seats around the table. When Lexa entered they stood and bowed their heads in respect. There was a slight male from the boat crew. He had gingery hair, a rarity. The woman from the desert clan looked tall, even sitting. She wore the loose white clothing traditional in the desert, her head covered as it would be in her own territory to fend off the sun.

Lexa bowed her head in turn to each of them. She approached the largest chair at the head of the table and waited for Clarke to stand next to her own before sitting down. Everyone else followed suit, except for Aldrin who remained standing behind the Commander, his sharp eyes ever alert.

Lexa looked at each representative in turn, her face neutral. Then she turned to Clarke and spoke,

"Do you want Aldrin to translate for you?"

Clarke considered the offer, "Only if I get stuck. I should be fine."

Satisfied, Lexa began to address the room in trigedasleng. The language was shared by all those who lived on the ground, though each clan had its particularities. "Representatives of the desert nation and the boat people. I thank you for agreeing to these negotiations and for your presence here today. We will be discussing the trade of medicine from my nation in return for natural building materials from the desert nation. The boat people will provide transport for this trade. They will be rewarded for their participation with their own share of goods, to be decided at this meeting also. If you would introduce yourselves before we start?"

"I am Natali, Advisor to the Desert Chief," the woman said first.

"And I am Ceileb, current Second Mate of the Boat people," spoke the man.

"Welcome, Natali and Ceileb, to Polis. I hope your stay is a pleasant one and this meeting fruitful for us all. Let's begin." Lexa took a brief moment to gather her thoughts and then quickly got to business. "First we should address what is to be traded between the tree nation and the desert clan. Upon agreement of this matter, the boat clan may make its demands. I have communicated with the Desert Chief previously. They have expressed the need for medicinal plants from my lands. I have brought Clarke, a healer here in Polis along, to tell you what we have to offer." Lexa motioned to Clarke, giving her permission to take over.

Clarke addressed the desert representative. "The majority of common medicinal herbs that we use grow in abundance in our forests. But we have to consider the increased workload of our gatherers. And avoid over-harvesting when making any agreements to trade. For now I would recommend that we concentrate on supplying your people with the likes of lavender and witch hazel."

"What are their uses?" Natali asked. Her dialect was noticeably different from that of a tree person. Lexa worried that Clarke had bitten off more than she could chew by refusing a translator. Yet Clarke listened intently and understood,

"Lavender is used as a relief for aches and pains. It can also aid digestion. It is a popular aid for insomnia and an insect repellent too. Witch hazel has many uses. Its oil can be used to treat wounds and bruises. Witch hazel bark is extremely effective for curing dysentery. Both are very versatile plants."

"Good. We cannot grow these things in our territory, so even the simplest of aids will be of use to us. But what about antibiotics? Things to cleanse wounds and stop the spread of disease in the flesh."

Lexa noted the respect with which Natali of the desert clan spoke to Clarke and was pleased. She motioned to Clarke again to signal that she should continue the negotiation on behalf of the tree clan. Lexa watched as Clarke thought deeply about what best to offer. She had to suppress her own loving grin when Clarke smiled widely, after having a moment of inspiration.

"Red seaweed is our most common antibiotic for fresh wounds. It grows in the lakes in the tree nation. But it is useless once it has dried out."

"Any goods will have to travel for days to reach our territory, do you have a solution?"

"I do. Would you also benefit from an extra supply of water?" Clarke asked,

"It can be a scarce commodity in the dry seasons, yes. We normally send people to the coast to collect water from the sea."

"What if we transported the seaweed in water barrels? The tree nation has a limitless supply of fresh water from the rivers that flow through the forests. We'd be doing two things at once."

"Our larger boats are strong enough to carry the weight. It is a good idea," Ceileb spoke up for the first time since introducing himself. He had been listening intently to the exchange, just as Lexa had.

"In that case, I would also propose that we send fermented tuba skins. It is one of the most effective disinfectants we have. And great for pain relief if downed in large quantities"

The room laughed at that. Natali looked pleased and her smile reached her eyes, "Two very generous offers. I am sure my Chief would gratefully accept these materials in trade. What would you have in return?" She turned her attention to Lexa; it was time for the Commander to speak for her people again.

"I have heard that your people use the tough vegetation that grows in your territory for building. I would ask for a trade of these materials, what you can spare. And for you to send people to teach mine how to use those materials."

"Yet you already seem quite skilled with scrap metal?" Natali asked. Thankfully her tone was curious rather than reluctant. Lexa had been present at far too many negotiations where the other clan had been all smiles whilst Lexa made her offers. Only they'd then become quite unwilling once it was their turn to offer something back. Luckily she thought quickly and always had an answer,

"Yes but supplies will not last forever. Metal does not grow back once it has been taken and used. Using you weaving techniques will provide opportunities to build houses faster. I would also like to improve the quality of our army tents. Waterproofing is a particular issue."

"Very well," Natali relented. "I will arrange for some of our builders to come to Polis along with the first shipment of materials. They will teach your people."

Negotiations continued for another few hours. The details of goods to be traded between the tree and desert clans had been worked out first. Then Ceileb had asked for a small share of the same goods and the right to use a small area of forest in the Trigeda for timber to build boats. All in all it had been a successful negotiation meeting. Still, Lexa was pleased when she finally exited the building and tasted the outside air again.

"Well that went well. And from the way you come home most evenings I was expecting an uphill battle." Clarke teased as they began to walk back towards their home.

They had decided to eat before venturing into the centre of Polis. Lexa hadn't been outside of the Commander's village in many days and she yearned to be around her people for a while. It would be a great motivator to spend time amongst the residents of Polis. Lexa found that seeing them go about their everyday lives energised her. It reminded her why she was so invested in making the negotiations work.

Lexa threw Clarke a dark look for the teasing, but her smile betrayed her. "That's because we've had the company of two of the most reasonable clans today. Be thankful. If you had attended negotiations with the prairie clan it would have been a different matter."

Clarke laughed aloud. When they reached the door to their home, Lexa motioned to Aldrin that he should wait outside. He would have to join them on their trip to Polis of course, so this was going to be a rare chance for Clarke and Lexa to spend time completely alone. Not that she minded Aldrin's presence; he had proven himself a loyal bodyguard and a good friend to have in the last year, to Lexa and to Clarke.

"You did well Clarke," Lexa said as they moved through the house into the dining area.

"You know, I thought so too."

Lexa smiled at Clarke's confidence. She was glad that Clarke's self-assuredness had returned over the year. It was good to be confident in one's abilities when one has many responsibilities to attend.

"What would you like for lunch?" Lexa said and she started to head for the larder. It was stocked every morning by an attendant, but other than that Lexa liked to see to her own meals when she was home. There were much more pressing things for her people to do than go around babying their Commander.

"Actually can we talk first?"

Lexa turned around and studied Clarke. She tried not to look concerned but there was always something ominous about that phrase, "Are you well, Clarke?" she asked. She moved back towards Clarke and joined her on the bench by the dining table, maintaining distance until she knew exactly what Clarke needed.

"I'm fine, Lexa. It's just… the negotiations got me thinking and-" Clarke paused as if she was deciding whether or not to commit to what she was about to say. "I think I want to go back to Camp Jaha."

Lexa reached out and squeezed Clarke's arm, "Something about the meeting made you realise this?"

Clarke nodded and brought her hand to briefly clasp the one Lexa had on her arm, "Yes. Just talking about the desert clan's need for supplies- The Camp has been surviving now with no contact with others for a year. They've probably run out of medical supplies. Are they even managing to get enough food? I should have thought of this sooner-"

"Clarke." Lexa stopped her, "You needed time for yourself. Your people are capable. I am sure they have managed." Clarke looked grateful for the reassurance, "But you are right. They must have run out of some things by now. It is time that we extend our negotiations to the sky people. If you do feel ready?"

"I think if I don't go I'm just going to worry. So yeah, I'm ready for this."

"Let's get lunch and then we will ready ourselves to leave. We should travel alone. Numbers would be too threatening."

Clarke looked perplexed, "But what about the negotiations?"

"Both representatives have to return to their own territories and discuss the terms with their leaders. It will be two weeks at least before they come back with an answer. And Clarke, this is important. To both of us."

"Thank you."

Lexa could hear the gratitude in Clarke's voice. She let her eyes linger on Clarke's for a moment, before getting up to get food. If they travelled fast, they could be at Camp Jaha within a week.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Much of a Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Not Much of a Homecoming**

Clarke gave a sigh as Camp Jaha came into view before her. Lexa's estimation had proved correct and it had taken them a week to travel there by horse. Clarke turned to look at Aldrin. He was a few paces behind, driving a cart pulled by two horses. In the back of the cart was Lexa's tent and a small one for himself. It was just the three of them so that it was clear that this was a friendly visit and not an invasion force. Still Clarke felt uneasy, she had been able to look at the bigger picture and see that Lexa had not been at fault for what she did at Mt Weather. But Clarke doubted that the others would see things like that.

The fact that the people of the Trigeda had reported no contact with the sky people said everything. Camp Jaha was resolutely avoiding its neighbours on the ground and that worried Clarke even more. Yes, they'd all had ground survival lessons back on the ark. They'd learnt the basic theory of living on the ground. But the reality of life on Earth was different and harsher than anyone might have imagined. She hoped that they'd managed well enough.

A shout rang from the wall of the Camp as the three travellers moved closer. Clarke slowed her horse to a gentle trot but continued to move forward.

"Don't shoot!" she shouted to the guards on the wall, they had their guns trained on her, "It's me! It's Clarke!"

There was a brief moment of tenseness, when Clarke wondered if over the past year she had become unrecognisable. Her hair was still braided in the same style as on the day of victory celebration a year ago. Her clothes had long since been replaced by grounder garments. She wore layered cotton vests and a coat with a large fur hood to ward off the cold, and many pockets for carrying her healer's equipment. The guards continued to stare at her down the sights on their guns until eventually they dropped the weapons and gave a shout,

"Open the gates. Clarke has come back!"

Through the electric wiring on the fence, Clarke could see a flurry of activity pick up in the camp at this announcement. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the gates as they began to open. The moment they were, a group of people rushed out to meet Clarke; her mother, Kane, Bellamy and Raven headed the group.

Clarke stopped her horse and got down off the saddle. She ran towards her mother and was welcomed into a tight hug. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent,

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Abby whispered,

"Mom! It's so good to see you." Clarke felt tears forming in her eyes and she leaned out of the hug to look at Abby's face, "I'm sorry I've been away so long," she said.

Abby offered her a sad smile, "I'm just glad to see you alive and well. Where have you been?"

Clarke gulped. Swept up in the rush of seeing her mother again, she had forgotten to keep an eye on the others. Now she looked at the other faces in the group and saw that they were all staring up at Lexa on her horse with varying levels of hostility,

"Clarke." Bellamy spoke now, "What is she doing here?"

Clarke wiped her tears away with her coat sleeve. "Bellamy please. She's come here with me. We're fine."

"Are you serious right now?" now Raven chimed in,

"Clarke she left us all to die!"

Clarke tried to suppress the anger that flared in her chest as she regarded Raven, "No. She saved her people without unnecessary bloodshed."

There was a frosty silence as the group continued to glare towards Lexa. Clarke turned to her mother,

"Mom please. She means no harm, she's just come here with me. That's where I've been this past year. In Polis, the Trigeda capital."

Abby looked from Lexa to Clarke. Clarke could feel her mother taking in her appearance. She noticed how her mother's eyes settled on the piece of Lexa's cloak that she still wore braided into her hair.

"Alright, as Chancellor I will allow her into the camp. Has she brought shelter?"

Clarke nodded, "Her tent and one for Aldrin, her bodyguard, are in the cart."

"Good. We will make space for them within the camp. She is not to set foot in any of our buildings without supervision. And both she and her bodyguard will hand in their weapons to the guard as they enter."

Clarke closed her eyes and breathed in, "Thank you," she said.

Abby turned her attention back towards Lexa and Aldrin, "Let them pass."

Clarke moved past the group back towards Lexa. She took her horse by its reins and began to lead it into the camp. Lexa dismounted and did the same with her horse. As she walked she kept her head high and her face neutral and she did not look at anyone. When she reached the guard that stepped forward to take her sword and dagger, Lexa handed them over with little more than glance. Clarke wondered how much this frosty reception was really affecting Lexa and how much she had been prepared for it.

Once a large enough space was found for them, the three were left whilst they constructed the two tents. It didn't take Lexa and Aldrin long, they were well practiced at the task. Clarke mostly stood out of the way and helped when she was given a direct instruction to. They'd only brought the central circle of Lexa's tent. There would be no need for a war table so the bed could be built in the central dome. Nor had they brought the flags that would usually adorn the tent roof. Even so, it was a large structure and they had plenty of room inside. Especially when compared with Aldrin's tent which was big enough only for one person to sleep in.

When the construction was complete, Lexa immediately entered her tent. Clarke followed and watched as Lexa sat herself on the edge of the bed and began to pick at her nails, a clear sign that she was agitated.

"I'm sorry about that," Clarke said.

Lexa looked up at her, "It's fine. It was expected and not without reason. You should go and see you people, Clarke. I'll be fine."

Clarke shook her head and almost growled in frustration, "It isn't was some homecoming. Bellamy and Raven didn't even say hi to me before they jumped on your back!"

"Which is why I am happy to stay in here. So that you can have your proper reunion."

"And how do you expect to start negotiations if you won't go out there?" Clarke felt herself growing angrier. She had to make a concerted effort to keep her voice quiet enough that anyone close to the tent would not overhear.

"Clarke, that's going to be on you."

Clarke wanted to argue but miraculously, she managed to bite her tongue, "Maybe. But that doesn't mean you should feel like a prisoner here. Lexa, please just come sit outside with me. If people want to ignore me unless I'm alone, that's on them. Their loss, right?"

Lexa cracked a small smile at that and she picked herself up off the bed and came forward. She reached out a hand which Clarke gladly took and gave a squeeze. She felt herself moving forward, closing the distance between her and Lexa, when Aldrin's head appeared in the entrance of the tent.

"Commander? Sorry to interrupt but Marcus Kane wishes to speak with you."

Lexa dropped Clarke's hand and the moment passed. "Let him in," Lexa ordered.

Aldrin came into the tent and held the canvas open to allow Marcus through. Clarke saw as Marcus made a note of how close she and Lexa were standing before he regarded Lexa.

"Commander Lexa, thank you for agreeing to see me."

"This is your camp. I am your guest, am I not?" Lexa spoke. Her voice was even and unreadable. It still unnerved Clarke how quickly Lexa could transform into the Commander. Clarke was so used to getting to see the woman behind the title by now. Her role as healer kept her days busy and that meant she rarely saw Lexa attend to official business anymore. The negotiation she had attended before they left had been quite an exception.

"Of course. Actually that is why I have come. I wanted to apologise for the way we welcomed you today. It wasn't hospitable of us. You've helped Clarke to get home to us and no doubt helped her in more ways than we'll ever know over this past year. So I want to say thank you and, speaking for myself here, you are welcome here."

Lexa nodded her head in respect, "Thank you Marcus."

"I get it you know. When I was Chancellor I had to make a tough call. A really tough call, one that got a lot of my own people killed. So what you did, saving your people and sparring you army any more losses? Well I'd have jumped at being able to do the same if I'd been given that option."

"You mean the cull?" Clarke asked and Marcus nodded. She could see the pain in his eyes, the same pain she'd been learning to live with this past year. She hadn't given much thought to how much she and Kane might have in common. But now it was good to know she had at least one person on her side, on Lexa's side, in camp.

"Anyway, you shouldn't keep yourself hidden in here, please. We've just cooked off a panther if you are hungry. And Clarke, I am sure there are lots of people who want to see you."

"But they won't approach me if-"

"Give them time. I may not have as much sway around here as your mother but I'll do what I can to make sure people are at the very least hospitable to our guests." Marcus gestured to Lexa and Aldrin, "I'll leave you alone, then." Marcus smiled, nodded and then exited the tent.

Clarke and Lexa followed Marcus's advice and left the tent to help themselves to the panther. Once they had stripped what meat they wanted from the spit, they went and found a place to sit together by the cooking fire and ate in silence. Aldrin had remained to guard the tent, though when Clarke looked over to the structure, she saw that his gaze was fixed upon them.

Clarke took the time to scan the area. Not much had changed. The Camp was still dominated by the curving wreck of a section of the Ark. It served as the main indoor space where everyone slept. Outside there was a large tent, the medical bay. Several small metal structures had also been constructed in Clarke's absence. She made a note to find out what their functions were.

It struck Clarke how small Camp Jaha seemed to her, and how few people there were in it. After a year in the Trigeda capital the realisation was jarring. How were her people to survive when there were so few of them? They'd never have the numbers to build a proper settlement, not without outside help. Suddenly Clarke was reminded of why she had decided to come back and she glanced again towards the medical tent.

"You should go if you want to start gathering information about the Camp, Clarke." Lexa spoke from next to her. Obviously she had been watching Clarke for some time.

"It's fine. I can start tomorrow." Clarke reached and put a hand on Lexa's knee, "Let's enjoy the rest of the day together, alright?"

Clarke tried her best to sound upbeat. It was true she was grateful for the opportunity to kick back and spend time with Lexa, away from Polis and their day to day responsibilities. But she couldn't keep all the bitterness out of her voice. She glanced around again and noticed how everyone in the camp was avoiding them. People would approach the cooking fire, only to retrieve their meal and hurry off back towards the derelict Ark. She could see people drinking at the makeshift bar and milling around the out buildings. Worst of all she could feel their eyes on her and Lexa; brief curious glances, like pinpricks, that quickly moved on out of fear of being caught staring. An outright confrontation where everything would be aired out almost seemed preferable. Clarke made a note to keep herself away from the bar or that would become an inevitable course of events, no doubt.

Clarke felt Lexa's hand cover her own and she smiled and looked back towards her.

"Are you full Clarke?" Lexa asked her in trigedasleng. They often found themselves using Lexa's first language so that Clarke could keep in practice. Clarke just enjoyed hearing Lexa speak in it. The language of her people fit Lexa in a way that English never would.

"Stuffed, actually."

"Give me your plate."

Clarke handed her empty metal plate to Lexa. She watched as Lexa picked herself up and carried them over to the outdoor wash basin next to the bar. As she walked, the whole camp tracked Lexa's movements, as if expecting the worst. Clarke found it almost humorous then, when Lexa simply washed the dishes and then replaced the plates on the stack on the bar. Was Lexa hoping to prove herself quite domesticated? Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa began to walk back to her. She waited until Lexa had sat herself back on the ground,

"Small first steps to winning the hearts and minds of the sky people?" Clarke joked, still in trigedasleng,

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of small gestures, Clarke."

Clarke threw her head back and laughed and she didn't care that it made people stare more. Let them see her happy at least, even if they refused to come and share that happiness with her.

"I'll find you a broom next."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Don't push it."

"Push what?" Clarke reached out and gave Lexa's shoulder a playful shove, earning her an exasperated look. Clarke waited for retaliation but it didn't come so she dropped her gaze and began to pick at the blades of grass beneath her. A she expected, she saw Lexa begin to move in her peripheral vision and in an instant, Clarke leaned back so that Lexa's own shove missed,

"Oh! Oh? Remind me which one of us is the 'great' warrior here?" Clarke chided,

"I let you dodge that," Lexa replied indignantly. They held each others stare before more laughter came, from both of them this time. Clarke leaned in and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder,

"Thank you for coming with me Lexa. This can't be easy for you." Clarke sighed when Lexa kissed her forehead. They were rarely this affectionate in public in Polis, even though the whole city knew that Clarke lived with the Commander and had long since drawn conclusions. So Clarke had to assume that this openness was calculated and deliberate on Lexa's part. Still, that didn't lessen the genuine feelings that she knew were behind each action. Over the year, they'd developed into a surprisingly affectionate pair when alone. Clarke thought that both of them had realised how much could be said with a touch without having to actually say anything. She knew that this suited Lexa well. Clarke herself had never been inclined towards romantic gestures. Yet she too found herself using simple touch and a look to communicate the far from simple bond they shared.

Now the act of resting their heads together communicated to the whole Camp that they were a united front. No amount of avoidance or judging glances was going to come between that. Clarke let her eyes roam again and she almost jerked as she met her Mother's stare. At some point Abby had exited the medical tent. From the way she stood by its entrance, it seemed she'd been watching Clarke and Lexa for a while. The staring continued for a while, neither mother nor daughter willing to concede. Finally Abby started to walk towards them. Clarke and Lexa sat apart again when Abby reached them. She regarded Lexa first,

"May I have a moment with my daughter?"

Lexa glanced towards Clarke and Clarke gave her a reassuring nod. She was confident she could handle whatever her mother was about to throw at her.

"Of course." With that Lexa picked herself up and headed to her tent. Clarke peered around her mother's form and saw as Lexa gave instructions to Aldrin, no doubt to keep watch over what was about to happen, before entering her tent.

Abby sat where Lexa had just been and looked towards her daughter.

"You two seem very close."

Clarke held back a sigh and turned towards her mother, "Don't tell me that this has suddenly become an issue now it's her."

Abby actually laughed, "Is that what you think is bothering me? Don't be ridiculous, Clarke."

Clarke didn't respond.

"Actually I wanted to say that I'm infinitely grateful that you've found someone who makes you happy. I'm sure you think you have an idea about how worried about you I was this past year. But I promise you that whatever you think comes nowhere close. The slim possibility of you surviving out there on your own aside, to go off like that, carrying what you were carrying. Clarke, I thought that if I ever saw you again it would only be a shadow of you. I thought I'd lose you for good. That you would lose yourself for good."

Now Clarke looked directly at Abby, "That very nearly happened,"

Abby nodded. "I know how strong you are Clarke, but what you've gone through could- should- break even the strongest spirit. But instead you come back and I see you smiling. Laughing even. That's a Clarke that I don't think I've seen since we've been down on the ground. I expected to lose you even more, but instead I think I might of gotten my daughter back. And I have to draw the conclusion that a lot of that is thanks to Lexa."

Clarke felt the tears forming in her eyes and they began to fall down her cheeks. Abby was crying too, "I wish people would just give her a chance." Clarke croaked out. She wanted to say more, to tell her Mother exactly why she had forgiven Lexa and that everyone should do the same. She wanted to tell her Mother about her year learning about the Trigedakru. About working as one of their healers and just how much her perceptions had been changed by those experiences. But she could not find the words to communicate these things through the tears.

Abby reached out and cupped her face and began to wipe the tears away. "I'll give her a chance," Abby said, "I will."

Clarke let out a sob and fell into her mother's arms. They hugged tightly for what felt like a long time.

"I love you, Mom," Clarke said into her mother's shoulder,

"I love you too, baby girl."

After the heart to heart with her mother, Clarke returned to Lexa's tent. She found Lexa lounging on the bed, her eyes half shut. They snapped wide open the moment they saw Clarke's puffy face and Lexa practically jumped off the bed. Clarke put up a hand,

"It's fine, Lexa. I'm fine." Clarke sniffed and moved over to the bed. She lay down on top of the duvet and plumped her pillow. Then she motioned for Lexa to join her. They lay on their sides facing one another and kept silent a while. "My Mom is willing to give you a chance."

Lexa looked pleasantly surprised by the news, but remained silent.

"Maybe she'll be able to convince the others as well," Clarke murmured.

"Maybe," Lexa said back, "Does it really matter?"

Clarke tried not to roll her eyes. She thought she'd been clear enough that it did matter that the people she cared about gave themselves the chance to see what she saw in Lexa. It seemed she was going to have to spell it out after all, "Of course it matters," she said firmly,

"Why?"

Clarke fixed her eyes on Lexa's and opened her mouth to give her answer. She paused for just a moment before she spoke in trigedasleng, "Ai hod yu in, Lexa." She watched as Lexa's eyes widened at her words. It was the first time either of them had actually told the other that they loved them. Clarke had even surprised herself by being the first to do so in the end, though it had been true for both of them for several months she suspected. Probably even longer than that for Lexa.

Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a brief kiss before leaning their foreheads together. "Ai hod yu in seintaim, Clarke," she replied and Clarke could hear the wonder in Lexa's voice.

Confident that she had made her point, Clarke went in for another kiss. They did not leave the tent again that day except once; to fetch water before they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: False Starts

**Chapter Three: False Starts**

The following morning, Lexa woke to find Clarke still in a deep sleep next to her. She managed to untangle their limbs without waking Clarke and rose out of bed, crossing the tent to pour herself a cup of water. She necked the liquid and breathed in, standing a while with her eyes closed.

There was little noise coming from outside the tent, meaning that she was likely one of the first people awake in Camp Jaha. She decided that it would be a good time to go and get some fresh air. There wouldn't be so many people around to throw cold looks in her direction. It wasn't that she couldn't handle their hostility. She'd seen worse from her own people and being the Commander meant she had developed a very thick skin. Although when her own people disrespected her, she could choose to punish them if she felt it necessary. She had no power over the Sky people themselves. Technically they were still squatters in her territory and she could at least demand that they leave, but of course she had no will to. That rendered any authority she had moot. But that instinct towards demanding respect was difficult to turn off. Lexa worried that she would end up showing too much disdain. Doing that would further diminish the likelihood of her ever being forgiven. That would make Clarke continue to feel unwelcome too and that was not an acceptable outcome.

Lexa dressed quickly and casually, leaving her trench coat open. She left the tent and found Aldrin already awake, standing guard,

"Aldrin, join me for a walk."

"Yes, Commander."

Lexa was at least confident that she didn't need to leave Clarke guarded whilst she slept and Aldrin fell into step next to her.

"I should thank you for coming Aldrin. It can't be pleasant for you either to be somewhere so hostile," Lexa spoke quietly in trigedasleng to avoid being overheard,

"It is my duty to be here at your side, Commander," Aldrin replied dutifully.

They continued to walk about the camp in silence for a while, surveying the walled-off area critically,

"Tell me Aldrin, what do you see?" Lexa asked.

"Commander? I see a basic camp. There is nothing remarkable."

"Exactly. The sky people have been here for a whole pass of the seasons. Yet the Camp looks barely any different from when it was first established. They know they are likely here to stay but have not begun to settle. Why?"

"They lack the skills. And the people power."

Lexa nodded grimly, "It is as Clarke feared. The Sky people are struggling. Though I'm sure they'd be too proud to admit to it. But unless we can convince them to accept our help and to start trading with the clans, the Sky people will fail."

Lexa and Aldrin came to a metal outbuilding. Lexa peered inside, technically ignoring the terms Abby had set about her not entering any building in the camp without supervision. Inside she saw a measly stockpile of dried fruit and nuts. If it was meant to be an emergency food supply it would not do much to help. A small sack of beans with a green shell caught Lexa's attention and she picked one up. She could not think of their name in English off the top of her head.

"If you're looking for breakfast, our smoke house is next door," came a voice from outside. Lexa exited the outbuilding to find Marcus Kane, "Those are our emergency rations," he finished.

Lexa held up the bean still in her hand, "Are you aware that these must be cooked thoroughly before you eat them?"

Marcus wrinkled his brow, "No I wasn't."

Lexa shook her head and dropped the bean on the floor, crushing it with her boot, "Your people need help, Marcus."

"I know. That's why I'm glad to have found you awake. You are invited to attend the council meeting this morning."

Lexa raised her eyebrow at this unexpected turn of events.

"Let's just say that Abby Griffin can be very persuasive when she has mind to be," Marcus explained. Lexa knew that it must have something to do with whatever happened between Clarke and her mother yesterday.

"I'm sure. I will come to the meeting, Marcus. I'd ask that you allow my bodyguard as well."

Marcus nodded, "Of course. If you'd both follow me, the rest are waiting on us to begin."

The council meeting took place in the highest point of the Ark ruin. Marcus led Lexa and Aldrin into the circular room and motioned for them to take a seat around the table. It and the chairs around it were the only furniture in the room.

Abby was already sat down and both Bellamy and Octavia was there as well. She also recognised Miller from the assault on the door of Mt Weather. The other man she did not know.

Marcus took the seat to Lexa's left, Aldrin sat to her right. There was a silence in the proceedings, a tentativeness until finally Abby spoke up,

"Commander Lexa, thank you for agreeing to join us this morning,"

Lexa bowed her head in respect to Abby, motioning that she recognised the woman's authority. "Thank you for inviting me to attend," she replied simply.

"I am keen to get to business, but for your benefit we will have introductions. I know you already know Marcus, Octavia, Bellamy, Miller and myself,"

Lexa looked towards Octavia as Abby said her name. Octavia met her gaze and looked disgusted, her jaw tensing as if she was holding back a tirade of words, none of the likely to be friendly. Lexa looked away and focused on the face she didn't know.

"Then we have Sinclair, our chief engineer." Abby finished.

Lexa gave him a nod in greeting. Then she turned towards Bellamy. It seemed almost strange to see him again. They'd only spoken once and yet she had heard about him so many times. Bellamy, the man who infiltrated the mountain and made it possible for the army to reach the front door. He was someone that Clarke held great esteem for.

"Bellamy. I have heard a great deal about you, despite the briefness of our first meeting," Lexa said to him. He looked at her. His expression was quite unreadable even for someone with her skill at picking up on people's thoughts simply by scanning their expression,

"Likewise," came Bellamy's reply. Lexa kept her expression blank too. It didn't surprise her that she'd been a topic of discussion among the Sky people in the past year. She wondered how many times her name or title had been mentioned. How many times it had been used as a curse.

"I would thank you for your bravery, Bellamy. I hope you have received the gratitude owed to you by your own people. But know that it was not just those at Camp Jaha who benefited from your actions. Hundreds of people from all twelve clans are now safely back where they belong. Thousands more need not worry about the threat of the Mountain ever again. You helped to make that possible." Lexa now turned her attention away from Bellamy and she addressed the whole table, "With the Mountain Men gone, my people are enjoying a newfound peace. The Alliance between the Clans remains stable thanks to stronger trading agreements between them. I hope for a future where the Sky people can benefit from this too."

Octavia sniggered but was quickly silenced by a look from Abby. Still, Lexa wondered how long Abby's authority would hold over Octavia. It was like waiting for a lightning strike that you knew was coming but could do nothing to avoid.

"Thank you Lexa, that brings us nicely to the start of the meeting." Abby said. "To give you a brief summary of previous council meetings, our main concern is with creating a more permanent settlement. Conditions in the Ark ruin are cramped, indeed we could still be in space for the room we have here. However, lack of skills and people are making this necessity seem like a pipe dream."

Lexa nodded in understanding, "By the time you have sent enough people to gather food, there are not enough left to build. And vice versa. Also those people who can hunt still have only a rudimentary knowledge. There is much you must learn if you are to survive on the ground. And so far you have had nobody to learn from."

"Yeah, maybe because those people we were relying on abandoned us at the foot of Mt. Weather-" Octavia threw at her.

"O-" Bellamy began to warn his sister but she did not heed him,

"Maybe because we don't want anything to do with people who left us for dead when we had a deal. We were already working together for each others benefit and you chose to blow that,"

"I chose," Lexa replied in an icy voice, the voice of the Commander, "To save as many people as I could without unnecessary bloodshed. I chose my people because I am their Commander. You are a skilled warrior, Octavia. But do not for a second think you know what it is to be a leader. Do not think that you can judge me."

"No Lexa, I can judge you. You know why? Because you're not my Commander and you have no authority here,"

"You mean to suggest you would show me any more respect if I did? Are you telling me that you respect Abby, or respected Clarke, for the things they have done, have sacrificed to protect you? Come Octavia, speak true." The words came as naturally to Lexa as breathing, cold and laced with dark wit. "And technically I do still have authority here. Need I remind you that your Camp is still in Trigeda territory?"

Octavia sprang out of her seat and tried to launch herself across the table towards Lexa. Aldrin made a move to lunge back but Lexa halted him with a hand against his chest, pushing him back to his own seat. It was Bellamy that got up and held Octavia back in the end and once she was standing upright again he lead her out of the room in silence.

Lexa turned back to Abby and she kept her head held high. She knew she had spoken out of turn but she was still the Commander of the Trigeda and she would not show any shame.

"Regardless of how your people feel about mine, we still have much we could gain from one another. If you will not deal with me then use your daughter as a liaison. The twelve clans will manage without learning new skills from the Sky people. We have done without your techniques for a long time. But the Sky people will not survive without accepting help from us. You know that, Abby."

"I do," Abby said, "Which is why I'm very sorry at how this meeting played out." Abby did not keep the disappointment from her voice and she rubbed at her temples and grimaced. Lexa saw Clarke in her mother and it spurred a jolt of regret to rush through her. She'd done exactly what she had feared she would- turned to the facade of the Commander when she needed the sincerity of Lexa.

"I want to send people to help. To teach you how to survive here. But until I am confident that those people, my people, will be safe here, I cannot do that."

Abby gave a nod.

Then Miller spoke up for the first time, "The difficulty will be convincing the younger population, what is left of the one hundred."

Sinclair nodded his agreement and spoke, "Most of the adults recognise our desperate need for help. But the kids survived down here without us for long enough to make them overly confident."

Lexa wondered how strange it must be for these men to be saying such things to her, when she herself was closer in age to those 'kids'. She knew that it was pointless for her to stay here now that Bellamy and Octavia had left. They were the ones who needed convincing that she and her people could be trusted. They needed to see that she was here to help keep them safe. If only they would go and speak to Clarke, they could very well have been convinced already.

"If you would excuse me Abby, I see no reason for me to intrude on the rest of the meeting. Until all of your people are willing to work with mine, it would be fruitless."

Abby made a motion to communicate that Lexa was free to go and so Lexa and Aldrin left the meeting room and made their way back outside. Lexa wanted to find Clarke immediately but she pushed the urge aside. Maybe what she need to do was not to appeal to Clarke again, but to simply stay away for a while. That way, Clarke would be forced to either stay in the tent alone, or go out into the camp.

As Lexa left the Ark ruin the first thing she saw was Bellamy, Octavia, and Lincoln too. Lincoln was holding tight to Octavia, obviously it had taken a joint effort from him and Bellamy to calm her down. Lexa regarded Lincoln carefully, he looked well. It was the first time she'd seen him since arriving at Camp Jaha, although she had expected to find him here. He was one of the Sky People now. No doubt his presence had been a lifeline for the camp, but one man cannot teach everyone how to survive.

Lexa tensed as Lincoln opened his eyes and met her stare. She was thankful that he didn't break the hug with Octavia so that she remained turned away from Lexa.

"Lincoln is here," Aldrin said next to her in trigedasleng, he too was looking in that direction,

"I expected as much."

"Maybe you should speak with him. He might be able to convince the Sky people that you mean them no harm."

"The last time we saw each other, I had him tethered to a tree awaiting judgement."

Aldrin gave a shrug, "Then maybe you could apologise."

Lexa looked towards Aldrin with mild consternation. It really wasn't his place to suggest the Commander go dolling out apologies to anyone, much less a traitor. Still, Aldrin had become a close and trusted confident and so he was allowed these little moments, within reason.

"Or at least tell him that you took no action against Indra for freeing him. I am sure he would appreciate knowing that. It could bring him on side," Aldrin continued, confirming that he only had the Commander's best interests at heart with his out-of-line suggestion

Lexa considered this. "You may have a point, Aldrin. But we must wait. To say anything now wouldn't seem sincere. Not after the meeting."

Aldrin nodded in understanding.

"We should ask the guards for our weapons. We can find a place outside the camp to spar," Lexa said.

Aldrin offered a smile at the suggestion, " A good idea Commander. It was tense in there. Letting off steam would do us both good."

Lexa agreed with Aldrin's assessment.


	4. Chapter 4: A Belated Welcome

**Chapter Four: A Belated Welcome**

Both Lexa and Aldrin were covered in sweat. They had been sparring in the clearing outside Camp Jaha's electric fence for a while now. Even in the chill of winter, they had found themselves stripping away layers of clothing as their training grew more intense. Both Lexa's trench coat and long-sleeved top had been thrown to the floor, leaving her in her tight cotton cropped vest that left her midriff exposed. Her skin prickled as the cool air met damp skin, cooling her off.

Lexa lunged forward with her katana, a quick strike aimed towards Aldrin's stomach. Aldrin brought his own sword up in a block just in time and then he used his strength to push back, forcing Lexa to readjust her footing. This was not challenging for Lexa however and her feet re-positioned themselves with the speed and grace of a dancer. She came at Aldrin again, but this time she used a feint and quickly switched the direction of her swing. The blade stopped just short of Aldrin's neck before Lexa lowered it to the ground. Aldrin did the same with his own weapon. They clasped arms to acknowledge Lexa's win and to reassure that this remained a friendly spar.

Lexa had always relied on speed when fighting. She was toned yes, but still she was not as large or as strong as many of her warriors, or her enemies. She banked on dispatching them as fast as possible, before their superior strength could give her any problems. Where she found herself more evenly matched, which was not often, she would use her speed to dodge and taunt. She would wear her larger opponents down until they eventually made a mistake that Lexa could exploit. As such her prized dagger was her preferred weapon, or a short sword. But she still liked to keep in practice with her katana. Even the Commander had areas that required extra work and concentration to get right.

Lexa sheathed her sword and motioned to Aldrin that they should rest a moment. Lexa took a long drink from the canteen she had brought out from camp and then began to stretch her muscles out in a warm-down. She straightened up as she saw a girl exit the camp carrying an empty sack and watched her make her way into the woods. Lexa didn't know who she was, but had seen her around the Camp before, often with the group Lexa recognised as Clarke's closest friends.

"She should not be gathering food alone," Aldrin stated, "The woods are too dangerous."

Lexa watched as the girl disappeared into the trees, "Maybe she wasn't sent out. People will do reckless things to help their own."

"But a settlement needs order. A process of doing things and doing them right. They make things harder for themselves. Commander do you honestly think we can help these people, even if they accept our aid?"

Lexa bit her bottom lip and thought. "It's going to take generosity on our part. But I will not see the Sky people die needlessly," Lexa answered and then, "I do not want to let Clarke down, Aldrin. Not now. Not unless it means putting my people in harms way." It was an admonishment that she'd make to nobody but Aldrin, or Clarke herself. In fact, in her time as Commander, Lexa could count on one hand just how many people she would choose to be so open with. Three of those people were dead.

Aldrin offered a look that showed he understood and respected his Commander's honesty. "Then I hope you can find enough of our people with the same patience as you, Commander Lexa." Aldrin's tone was one of mirth, the use of Lexa's name at the end of her title a symbol of familiarity. Lexa gave a laugh.

The joyous noise was interrupted by a high-pitched scream, emanating from the treeline. It was coming from the same direction that the girl had walked off in. In an instant, Lexa began to run full pelt towards the sound, her hands ready to draw her weapon at any moment. Lexa moved nimbly through the woods, jumping roots and dodging branches. She could hear Aldrin running behind her, his duty to protect her driving him to follow; he probably wanted to halt her progress. But Lexa was too fast. She wondered what had caused the scream. Had the girl fallen into one of the trikru's traps? Lexa had ordered the ones that were too close to Camp Jaha to be removed but one could have been missed. Or was it one of Lexa's people themselves who had posed a threat to the girl?

Whatever it was, Lexa was determined to make sure that the girl was safe. It would be too much, too horribly ironic, for one of the Sky people to die immediately after Lexa had spoken so openly to her bodyguard about wanting to keep them safe.

Finally, Lexa tracked the source of the scream. In mere moments she analysed the scene before her and weighed up the pros and cons of acting. The girl was cowering before some sort of flying electronic device. It had a bright light trained on her but that wasn't what caught Lexa's attention. Lexa's focus was drawn to the gun mounted on the bottom of the flying metal thing. She did not know if it meant the girl any harm, but the sight of the gun and the fact that the girl obviously did not recognise what it was was enough to spur Lexa's decision. She angled her run so that she would flank the flying machine without being seen and drew her sword as she moved. As soon as she was within reach, Lexa lunged forward. She plunged the katana into the metal, using the momentum of her run to do so quickly with one hand.

The next thing she knew, Lexa felt a sharp and extremely painful contraction in her arm. With a yelp, she found herself being thrown backwards until she landed on the forest floor with a thud. She was too dazed from the shock to register the pain of the landing and she remained still, her vision blurring. In a moment Aldrin was at her side, skidding to his knees and checking her over.

"Commander are you alright? Commander?"

Lexa managed to blink in response.

"Go and fetch help. We need a stretcher. And people to bring that thing to camp," Aldrin ordered the girl who was still cowering on the ground. The whole thing had happened so quickly.

Lexa heard as the girl picked herself up and began to run back towards Camp Jaha. She must have blacked out because in the next instance she was being carried past the camp gates on a stretcher. Aldrin carried one end and Bellamy the other. They took her into the medical tent, where Abby was already waiting. The meeting must have ended, or Abby had postponed it after hearing about Lexa's accident.

Lexa winced as she was transferred from the stretcher to a gurney. She tried to focus her thoughts and her eyes sought out Abby's face,

"Lexa can you hear me? You've received a minor electric shock and probable concussion from your fall."

Lexa blinked rapidly, "Shock?" she managed to say. She was not familiar with such an injury although she knew the cause of them. The electrics of the machine must have shorted and sent a current down her sword.

"Yes. You were lucky. Had your muscles not contracted the way they did, you would not have been thrown back and the shock could have been fatal. As it is, I am more concerned with the injuries sustained when you fell."

Abby was about to shine a light in her eyes when Lexa heard a ruckus at the entrance to the tent. She could not see who had come rushing in, but Lexa could guess,

"Lexa?" Clarke's voice was filled with panic. Lexa wanted to sit up and tell Clarke that she was fine but she resisted the urge. She knew that moving before a proper assessment of her injuries would be foolish, so instead she waited for Clarke to come to the bed. Clarke looked down at her.

"Clarke, I won't let you stay in here if you are going to get in my way," Abby warned. Lexa watched the two women talk, one standing on either side of her bed,

"Is she ok?"

"Probably. I'm about to do an assessment."

"But what-"

"Clarke, I'm fine," Lexa said and now Clarke paused and looked down at her and seemed to calm down after hearing Lexa's own voice.

"Yeah, well you might not be when I'm finished with you. What the hell were you thinking Lexa?"

"Clarke!" Abby warned again.

Lexa saw Clarke roll her eyes and scan the room. Once she had located what she was looking for she retrieved the jar and opened it. Clarke began to cover Lexa's right hand and forearm in what looked like aloe jelly. It was then that Lexa realised she had minor burns. And of course, once Lexa was aware of the injury she also became acutely aware of the pain it was causing. She gritted her teeth at the tight pulsing of her skin.

"Honestly, that was so reckless of you." Clarke continued, as if making herself useful had granted her the right to continue fussing. Lexa and Abby exchanged a look.

"Glad she did it though," came a new voice as someone else entered the tent. Lexa recognised this voice. It was the girl called Monroe, "Is the Commander going to be ok?"

Lexa didn't like being spoken to as if she wasn't there, but circumstances considered she allowed Abby to answer for her,

"Oh she'll live. If my daughter lets her."

Now Monroe came into Lexa's field of vision as she approached Clarke. Monroe put a hand on Clarke's shoulder in reassurance, "Big shock for you both, huh?" Lexa could here the wit in Monroe's tone and was the first to let out a snigger.

Clarke laughed at the terrible joke too and nodded. She finished with the jelly and began to bandage Lexa's hand.

"Well I'm glad you're good Commander," now Monroe acknowledged Lexa. "Harper's still pretty shaken up by the whole thing but she wanted me to come and say 'thank you' for her. We don't have a clue where that drone came from but it sure as hell doesn't look friendly,"

"Are the engineers looking at it?" Clarke asked,

"Sinclair and Raven are on it as we speak," Monroe confirmed. She looked as if she was about to leave, but then she paused and regarded Lexa again, Lexa raised her eyebrows and waited for her to speak. "Look what you did for Harper was really selfless. The gang were thinking about having a drink tonight, maybe get a campfire going. You should join us, if you are well enough. You too Clarke, we haven't exactly given you the welcome back you deserve, right?"

Lexa smirked and looked to Abby.

"She should be well enough, if she spends time resting now," Abby said.

Lexa mulled the offer over. It was definitely going to be outside of her comfort zone, but she figured she might as well take the opportunities her stunt had granted. "I'll be there, if I am indeed welcome,"

"I'll make sure you are," Monroe replied and with that she left Lexa to be tended to by the Griffin's.

When Clarke had finished bandaging her hand, Lexa lifted her arm to inspect the work. Clarke had done an excellent job. "Did you know that your daughter has been working as a healer in Polis. She has helped a lot of people and passed on many new techniques," Lexa spoke to Abby. Abby regarded her and then looked at her daughter with a smile,

"Clarke, that's wonderful. You must have learned a lot from the tree people as well?"

"I have. Things that I'd like to teach to you, to everyone here if they'll let me."

Abby reached across Lexa and took her daughter's hand in her own, "We'll get there Clarke."

Lexa watched the tender moment between mother and daughter. She almost felt like an intruder on the touching scene. But there was another part of her, a louder part that was telling her she was right where she belonged at that moment in time.


	5. Chapter 5: No Place Like It

**Chapter Five: No Place Like It**

Abby had given the go ahead for Lexa to leave the medical tent by sundown. Clarke was relieved when her Mother had assured her that Lexa had no lasting injuries, bar the burns on her hand. Clarke knew that their time together would inevitably have scares. But for something so unexpected to put Lexa's life in danger, Clarke felt as if she herself had been knocked flat. It was one thing if they ever went to war again. Then Clarke would know that danger was unavoidable. She would be able to steel herself as much as she could and prepare in case the worst should happen. But what had happened today had left no time for preparation and the intensity of her feelings for Lexa, the dread that she could have lost her, had hit Clarke full force.

Clarke glanced over at Lexa as they walked from the medical tent. Aldrin was a few paces behind as always. Clarke felt like she was unable to keep her eyes off of her lover, like she had to make sure that Lexa was still there beside her. Lexa must have felt Clarke's gaze because she also turned her head.

"I'm fine, Clarke. Really," Lexa stated and Clarke knew for sure that her worry was plain to see.

"But are you sure you're up for company tonight? We can always ask to do something tomorrow, I'm sure everyone will understand," Clarke fussed. Even though she did want to spend time with her friends now that the opportunity had presented itself, Clarke would still sacrifice that for another night if needed.

"Clarke," Lexa said evenly. It was the tone she used when she was about to impart wisdom. Not even an electric shock could keep Lexa from her lectures it seemed.

Clarke smiled to herself, she enjoyed them really, more than she would ever admit. Lexa's words were sincere and truthful and Clarke knew that Lexa did it out of concern for her wellbeing. Out of love. She waited to hear what Lexa had to say,

"The offer might not stand tomorrow. I know you are concerned for me. But we cannot let this opportunity pass. It's what we've been waiting for. It's what you want."

Lexa discussed the imminent get together like it was another negotiation. Clarke supposed it was in a sense. And she knew that Lexa was right. Monroe had made the suggestion following Lexa's brave actions. But if they gave Clarke's friends another night, the gratitude that Lexa had earned herself could easily fade away. Besides that, Clarke did want to be with her people and at the moment, that didn't mean choosing between them and Lexa. It was exactly what Clarke had wanted. Even when Lexa had previously been adamant that she should separate herself for the sake of being able to reach out to her friends.

"Alright. Come on then, I think I know where everyone will be."

Clarke lead Lexa and Aldrin around to the other side of the Ark ruin where there was a small area that remained pretty isolated from the rest of the Camp. As she suspected, a group of people were already sitting on the ground around a small campfire. The sounds of chatter and laughter grew louder as they approached. It seemed as though there'd already been a fair amount of alcohol consumption.

Lexa paused and turned to Aldrin, "Aldrin, you are excused for the evening."

"As you wish Commander, I will be in my tent if I am needed," he said and left them. Clarke knew that it was a risk for Lexa to be without her bodyguard but it would also seem rather formal to have him present. On top of that, what had happened with Gustus would only make her friends even more suspicious of anyone tasked with protecting the Commander at all costs.

Clarke scanned the scene to see who was there; Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Monroe, Harper, and surprisingly, Octavia and Lincoln, were all sat around the fire. Monty was prodding at the kindling with a stick, coaxing the flames. He stopped when he spotted Clarke and Lexa's approach and jumped to his feet. A few of the others also stood up after Monty.

"Hey!" he said and he came forward and enveloped Clarke in a hug. Clarke hugged him back tightly,

"Monty! It's so good to see you," she said into his shoulder,

Next Raven came forward and hugged her, "How's it going, grounder queen?" she said. As she stepped out of the hug, Raven lifted a hand to take Clarke's braid, the one with Lexa's favour plaited into it. She raised the braid above Clarke's head and then let it go so that it dropped back into place. Clarke sniggered and rolled her eyes and was about to say something back. Before she could she was crushed into a hug by Bellamy,

"Sorry for being an ass yesterday," he whispered to her, "I should have made more of an effort. We all should of."

Clarke smiled and hugged her friend back tight, "Well you are now, yeah? But thanks." Clarke accepted his apology but did not for a second want him or the others to think that their behaviour since she arrived hadn't hurt. She certainly hadn't wanted or expected any sort of heroes welcome when she came back, but she had been gone a whole year. Some acknowledgement of that, some sign that they were glad to see she was alive and well would have been nice. Better late than never though, she thought.

She stepped out of the hug and smiled as her other friends came forward to pat her on the arm or give her a quick hug of their own. The only people that did not come to greet her and remained sat next to the fire throughout were Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia would not even look in their direction but Clarke did see Lincoln offer a smile from where he sat. Once the greetings had finished everyone turned their attention towards Lexa, who had been standing next to Clarke silently.

"So." Clarke said and then she motioned towards Lexa, "I think everyone knows who you are…" Clarke said it in a light tone and they all shared a laugh, "Oh, except for Monty."

Monty gave a wave in Lexa's direction and Lexa nodded back. Then Lexa looked towards Harper, "Harper? Are you well?"

Harper regarded Lexa a moment, "Calmer now," she held up her drink to make a point, "Thank you. You didn't have to put yourself in danger like that."

"I did," Lexa stated. Clarke could tell that the Commander was well outside of her comfort zone. She wondered when Lexa had last had the opportunity to just sit and drink with people her own age. Had she ever done anything like it before?

"Why don't you get yourselves comfy? I will go fetch you both some moonshine. My own recipe." Monty said and he took off in the direction of the bar.

Clarke approached the campfire and waited as everyone retook their own places around the crackling fire. Then she sat down next to Raven and patted the ground next to her, telling Lexa that she should sit too. Lexa seemed to hesitate for a second before she sat down, crossing her legs and holding her good hand up to the fire to warm it. Clarke leaned herself back against the metal hull of the Ark and looked across the flames to the other couple present. She took note of the way that Octavia rested against Lincoln's side. They were so confident to be seen together.

Despite Octavia's coldness towards her, it made Clarke happy to see Octavia like that, with Lincoln and her brother at her side. It also gave her hope. Octavia had been the first of them to grow close to a grounder. Her relationship with Lincoln had been frowned upon, taunted, even feared at first and yet here they were now. But the sight also instilled a sense of something else in Clarke. Not competition exactly, but a need to challenge everyone. If they could be so calm about Octavia dating an 'outsider' then they could afford her the same respect. Clarke reached out and took the hand that Lexa had been holding up to the fire and pulled it into her lap, clasping it with both of her hands.

Lexa turned towards her, a look of surprise on her face followed by a grin. Lexa laced their fingers together and seemed content to stay like that. Then Clarke felt a light punch to her shoulder and she turned to Raven,

"So you two have been shacking up this whole time, huh?" Raven asked and Clarke could tell that Raven was already starting to feel the effects of her own moonshine,

"Yeah. I've been living in Polis, the Trigeda capital. I've been working as a healer there,"

That earned her a few positive murmurs from the group,

"That's pretty awesome," Monroe said to her, "Lincoln has shown us loads of tricks. The tree people really know their stuff."

"They do. I've learned a lot," Clarke confirmed and then she looked at Lincoln again, "It's good to see you Lincoln. I'm glad you've made a home here,"

Lincoln stared at her and then his eyes darted towards his old Commander. Clarke thought she knew what he was thinking, that he'd had little choice but to stay at Camp Jaha after being exiled. "It's good to see you too, Clarke," was all the reply she got.

Luckily Monty returned carrying drinks before the tension in the group could grow. He offered one cup to Lexa, who took it with her bandaged free hand, and the other to Clarke. Clarke sniffed at the moonshine and wrinkled her nose, it smelled as potent as ever. She went to take a sip but was interrupted as a cheer went up. Everyone was looking towards Lexa and when Clarke turned her head to find out why, she found that Lexa had downed her own moonshine in one long gulp. Clarke raised her eyebrows and thought that she probably should have warned Lexa to sip the stuff. But it was too late now. Lexa turned to her with a look of disgust and Clarke laughed,

"You drink this by choice?" Lexa asked and then she looked at Lincoln, "You could have taught them how to make berry wine."

Lincoln actually smiled at Lexa and let out a small laugh, "You're supposed to sip, Commander. But I'll make it my next priority."

"Seconded!" Raven said before she too downed what was left of her beverage with a grimace, "Now who wants to get me a refill?"

Bellamy reached for the empty cup and got up off the floor, "Want another?" he asked Lexa.

Lexa shrugged, "Sure,"

"Awesome. I can't wait to see what Commander Lexa is like when she's drunk," Monroe laughed,

"That's true!" Clarke was shocked when she realised she'd never seen her own partner inebriated. "Even I haven't seen you drunk, babe." Clarke used the pet name as another test and she was pleased when it received no raised eyebrows, not even from Lexa herself.

"Place your bets!" Monty piped up, "I vote sleepy drunk."

"What are we betting?" Harper asked him,

"The satisfaction of being right," Monty replied.

"Fair. I'm going to go out there and say talkative drunk," Harper decided,

Clarke waited for the next guess, it came from Raven;

"Over-sharer."

Then Monroe; "Clingy drunk!"

Bellamy returned then and passed Lexa her new drink, "What are you all up to?"

"Placing bets on what sort of drunk the Commander is!" Monty gleefully explained,

"Alright. Octavia what have you bet?"

"Haven't yet. Hoping for a good old guilty drunk though." Clarke winced at the hostility in Octavia's voice. She watched as Lincoln wrapped an arm around her and squeezed.

Bellamy sat back down and considered, "Hell, I don't know...giggly drunk."

Lexa scoffed at that suggestion, although she'd diligently remained silent before hand. "What about you, Clarke?" Lexa asked her.

Clarke had to think about it. Of all the suggestions so far, she was most inclined to agree with Monroe, since she knew already that Lexa was a surprisingly affectionate person. Maybe the drink would make her comfortable enough to show that side to others. But then again Lexa was still a very closed off person when she wasn't alone with Clarke. "You're going to be the drunk that denies that you are drunk."

"Okay, cool!" Monty said,

"Wait! Lincoln hasn't guessed!" Octavia said. She patted him on the knee and then took a healthy gulp of moonshine.

"I'll abstain,"

"Why? Do you know? Have you seen drunk Lexa?" Raven asked. Everyone listened intently,

"Once. It was a long time ago and things might have changed. But I still have an unfair advantage."

Clarke made a note to ask Lexa about when Lincoln had seen her drunk.

"Alright. Now everybody better remember what they guessed, because I won't be able to after another few of these." Monty closed the bets and took a swig.

Clarke turned to look at Lexa again and found that she was staring intently at her cup. She was still worried that this get together was expecting too much of Lexa, that she'd find it difficult to be in such a casual surrounding. Clarke squeezed the hand that she still held in her lap and Lexa looked up from her cup and towards Clarke,

"You with us?" she asked softly.

Lexa nodded, "Yes." Then she looked around at the others, "Forgive me. It has been a long time since I've found myself in a situation like this. I appreciate the invitation. But I'm at a bit of a loss,"

"Hey, you know what Jasper and I always used to do back on the Ark when we were drinking with someone new?" Monty asked,

Clarke suddenly became aware of Jasper's absence. She wanted to ask where he was, how he was. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen him around the camp since she arrived. But she thought she might not like the answer and she didn't want to make the atmosphere any more awkward so she just asked, "What?"

"Truth or dare." Monty stated proudly.

"Yes!" Monroe piped up her approval.

Clarke nearly laughed at them. In that moment she was reminded of how young some of her friends still were, of how young she was. But she didn't feel anything like a teenager anymore. Especially after a year of living with Lexa and working in Polis. She felt like an older sibling that had returned to her family home after having moved away. Of course that wasn't possible to do on the Ark. At best you might get assigned sleeping quarters on a different deck to your parents once you had a partner. But it's how Clarke imagined that situation would feel. Camp Jaha was familiar and, now that she'd finally been welcomed, she felt safe and settled to be around her friends again. But it didn't feel like home anymore, she didn't feel like she really belonged. At some point in her year away, Polis had become what she thought of as home.

"I do not know what that is." Lexa spoke and shook Clarke from her thoughts. Clarke regarded her with a smile,

"It's a silly game to play whilst drinking. We go around in a circle and you have to choose whether to answer a question truthfully or complete a dare. If you pass, or refuse you have to do a forfeit- namely drink. But if you answer or do the dare then you should also drink in celebration."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Sky people have strange customs."

"But are you in?" Clarke asked and Lexa gave a sigh and nodded. "Great. Let me fetch some pitchers of moonshine so that we don't have to keep getting up during the game and then we can start." Clarke picked herself up off the ground.

"Huh. Why didn't we think to do that in the first place?" Harper asked,

Bellamy gave a snigger, "Common-sense-Clarke makes her grand return! Yeah, you've been missed, Clarke."

Clarke smiled at Bellamy and shrugged. She walked over to the bar and located two empty jugs. She took them over to the barrel of moonshine- Monty had been productive it seemed- and filled them both up. She was about to carry them back when Raven appeared next to her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Raven asked as she leaned against the bar and leaned down to readjust her leg brace.

"Sure," Clarke replied, though she felt her stomach drop in anticipation.

Raven took a moment to think about what to say. In that time she studied Clarke, "So you really look like a grounder now,"

Clarke smirked, "Well, I didn't want to stay in that old jacket much longer-"

"Don't you think it's all a bit quick?" Raven interrupted her.

Clarke raised her eyebrows at that and waited for Raven to continue. She obviously wasn't finished making her point,

"I mean yeah, it's been a year now, but even before that I guessed something was up between you and Lexa. And, it kinda hurt, you know? Because you are the person that the love of my life chose over me. So seeing you move on so quickly, never seeing you mourn, sucks. It makes me feel like he chose someone who didn't even love him back in the end."

Clarke frowned, "Didn't you and Wick end up sleeping together in less time?" she shot back. She didn't want an argument, but as ever Clarke found herself leaping to her own defense even before she'd considered what she was saying. Or how much trouble it could get her in.

Raven scoffed, "Yeah and it was a mistake because I wasn't ready. It never happened again. We're still just friends," she explained, "Not that you'd know that, being gone for a year."

"Yeah. Sorry, Raven. I shouldn't have jumped on that. And I understand how things must look for you. But I promise you that I did care a lot about Finn, and I could have loved him if you hadn't of arrived when you did. Or perhaps more honestly, I did love him even though I wished I didn't, because I saw how much it hurt you."

"But you didn't mourn him."

"I didn't mourn Wells either. I'd known Finn a few weeks. Wells and I were best friends since we were kids. But I didn't have time to mourn them, Raven. I wish I could of sooner, but I was busy keeping us safe and planning a war. This world doesn't play by fair rules. Things are so fleeting down here. I feel like if you blink you'll miss everything that makes life worth fighting for. So maybe I did move on quickly, but it's because I was scared of missing out on something that seemed so precious. And I have found the chance to grieve this past year. So has Lexa for that matter."

Clarke paused to consider how many details she could give about Lexa's own experiences. She thought back to their first months together, how they had moved slowly to allow themselves the chance to take stock of all that they had been through. For Clarke, that meant finding the chance to grieve over the loss of Finn and Wells. Living in Polis had granted her the opportunity to do that. And Lexa had finally allowed herself to mourn too with a little coaxing. For Gustus, for Anya, and for Costia. By burying her emotions, Lexa had prevented herself from getting real closure for over two years. But they helped each other however they could whilst they both went on these deeply personal journeys. They'd spend nights telling stories to each other about the people they'd lost; allow themselves to remember memories that had been too painful to face alone. Slowly, they had worked away at the burdens they both carried and emerged on the other side stronger and more ready to face whatever came next together. But of course, Raven knew none of that.

"I don't think anyone realises how much Lexa and I understand each other. Or how important that is," Clarke began, and now Raven listened intently. "She's barely out of her teens and yet she leads her people. She's lost most of the people she holds most dear. Her mentor. Her bodyguard and best friend. Even her first love. Same as me with my dad, Wells, and Finn. I think we both recognised these similarities early on. And yeah, things- feelings- developed from there. But I just wish people would give her a second chance. Because if they saw what I saw when I look at Lexa, they would think I'm the opposite of crazy for loving her." Clarke jumped slightly as she felt Raven's hand reach out and touch her own.

"You know, from what I've seen today, she kind of reminds me of Lincoln, I guess," Raven spoke softly.

Clarke nodded, "They are similar. They share the same vision, the same goals for their people. But as Commander, Lexa's hands are often tied where Lincoln's aren't. She can push against the more hostile traditions of the Trigeda, but only so far. But my goodness, she does push,"

"Guess we'd all of been dead long ago if she didn't, right?"

Clarke knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't respond.

"Ok, you've satisfied me for now." Raven said and she moved to give Clarke a quick hug. Clarke hugged back and almost let out a sigh of relief. "Shall we go play truth or dare and get your girlfriend royally pissed?"

"Oh yeah," Clarke replied with a grin.

Clarke had no idea how long they'd been going at the game of truth and dare, but she knew that everyone had consumed a great deal of alcohol, including herself. Her vision was beginning to swim a little and she struggled to concentrate as Monroe asked her,

"Clarke, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Clarke said.

"Okay, what's the craziest thing you've done whilst living in Polis?"

Clarke considered this. Most of the questions she'd been asked had centred around what she'd been up to the past year. She'd already divulged plenty of information about being a healer and about the Trigeda customs she had learned. Now she considered what Monroe was asking,

"Probably this," she said and she rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a tattoo on her arm. She'd gotten it to commemorate a successful operation a few months ago after she'd finally managed to make a blood transfusion work. Getting it had hurt like hell since the equipment used was rather rudimentary. The design covered the length of her upper arm and depicted a lined design that resembled both a hand and forearm reaching to the stars, and a tree. The hand and forearm formed the trunk and branches, whilst the pattern of stars looked like the canopy.

The tattoo garnered plenty of approval,

"Awesome. You're even more 'groundered' than O," Harper said,

"Yeah, I think we already established that one with the missile," Octavia sneered. She downed the rest of her drink and got up to fetch another, moving away silently. Clarke grit her teeth.

"Pfft, barely. It'll take some catching up to Lincoln or Lexa," she said.

"Okay, Lexa, I dare you to show us your tats!" Harper said.

Lexa grumbled, "I thought I was supposed to choose?"

"Fine truth or dare?" Harper asked,

"Truth," Lexa said, trying to avoid the dare.

"Okay. With examples, tell us how many tats you have?" Harper out-maneuvered her.

"Two." Lexa said,

"That's it?" Monroe sounded disappointed,

"No wait for it," said Clarke.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke for encouraging the others before she gave in with a sigh. Lexa took off her trench coat, Aldrin had diligently retrieved it from outside the camp after Lexa's accident. She pointed to her right arm, "One," she said. Then, with the difficulty of someone who was rather tipsy, she turned herself around so that her back was to the crowd. She lifted her vest up to reveal her ink-covered back. Although it was something she'd seen many times before, Clarke gulped at the sight. She enjoyed the way that the flickering orange glow of the fire highlighted Lexa's back muscles. There were audible gasps from the rest of the group,

"Whoah that's big," Harper said,

"Oh that's what she said!" Raven shouted with a grin and then, "So who wants to bet that Clarke could draw that with her eyes closed." Raven wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke and Clarke shook her head,

"She can." Lexa spoke as she maneuvered herself back around, "She has drawn several pictures of me, from memory." Lexa's speech was noticeably slurred, "Clarke is as talented as she is beautiful."

This unsuspected admonishment had Clarke spluttering on the drink she'd just had. But Lexa wasn't finished yet,

"It seems like everyday she surprises me. She is kind. Intelligent. Not a day goes by that I don't feel lucky that she fell from the sky into my forest." now Lexa turned towards Clarke with the most sincere smile on her face, "I'm awful with words. I don't tell you these things enough, Clarke."

Clarke had actually turned red. She knew that it was the drink that Lexa had consumed doing the talking but people did say that you are often most honest when drunk.

"Gross," came a voice from behind them. Clarke turned and saw that Octavia had returned with the refilled jug. Octavia sat back down next to Lincoln.

"Totally gross. But guess who just won the bet!" Harper pointed to herself, "Talkative drunk it is,"

"No way!" Raven argued, "That was clearly over-sharing. Watch." Raven fixed her gaze on Lexa, "Truth or dare?"

Clarke watched Lexa narrow her eyes at being asked twice in a row.

"Dare." Lexa said. The fact that she did not call out Raven's breaking of the rules was yet more proof that the alcohol was starting to have a serious effect on the Commander's behaviour. Clarke felt torn between not wanting to let Lexa embarrass herself and letting Lexa do this. With each moment, Lexa was surely seeming more and more human to her friends. Just another young adult who needed times like these to wind down and have fun.

"I dare you to…" Raven considered for a moment. "To give a practical demonstration of your favourite sexual position. With Clarke as your glamorous assistant,"

Bellamy gave a laugh and even Octavia, who had been whispering to Lincoln, stopped and paid attention.

Clarke turned to Lexa and shook her head, "Don't you dare."

It was too late and the drink had already done it's damage. Lexa scooted closer to the fire, giving herself room to lie back on the ground. She waited a moment for Clarke to move before she prompted, "Clarke? You have to sit on my face, Clarke."

The whole group exploded into raucous laughter, the loudest of which came from Raven and Octavia, whose mask of ire had finally slipped. Clarke wasn't laughing of course, she was mortified, but at least Octavia's tears of laughter were a sort of victory.

"Everything alright back here?" Abby startled everyone when she appeared by the campfire. Nobody had heard her approach. Clarke snapped her hand over Lexa's mouth before Lexa could cause any more embarrassment,

"We're fine Mom. Just having a laugh," Clarke said evenly.

Abby smiled, "Good. That's good. I'll leave you all to it then."

Clarke sighed in relief as her mother left them alone and looked down at Lexa with narrowed eyes. Lexa narrowed her eyes back and then began to laugh against Clarke's hand. Normally when Lexa laughed, it was a brief thing before she caught herself. But this was something else. Her whole body shook with it and her cheeks grew red. Lexa was having a giggle fit.

"Victory is mine!" Bellamy stated proudly, earning him a swat on the arm from Raven,

"Yeah, after a massive over-share by the way…" she argued.

Bellamy shrugged, "So that makes three of us winners."

"Or two. Once I've ended Raven for that dare," Clarke joked and Raven turned to her with a skeptical look,

"Clarke please. If I die everybody dies. Need I remind you all how many times I've saved your sweet butts?"

Monty nodded vigorously, "She has a point there."

Lexa's giggles died away and she sat back up and looked serious all of a sudden, "I have heard a lot about your talents Raven. Have you found out anything about the drone?"

Clarke furrowed her brow, surprised that Lexa was lucid enough to ask that sort of question. She briefly wondered if Lexa had only been acting drunk the whole time but that seemed like too much of a push given how inappropriate things had gotten. It just seemed as though no amount of drink would make Lexa forget her duties as Commander and her concern for the safety of others. Clarke gave Lexa's knee a squeeze.

"Not much." Raven answered. "It's solar powered. Really high tech stuff. But it's innards are pretty much fried so I doubt I'll be able to find out where it came from or who it belongs to. Scary though,"

The mood around the fire became quiet and somber.

"We'll deal with it right?" Clarke said to the group, "Whatever it is."

"I won't let any harm come to your people, Clarke," Lexa stated to her, "Or mine," she said and Clarke saw her look towards Lincoln.

Lincoln lifted his head.

"I thought he was exiled?" Octavia asked, venom returning to her voice,

"He is. He defied a direct order from his Commander and risked breaking the terms of the deal I had made. He could have put everyone in danger. It is a crime punishable by death had he not been freed from his tethers," Lexa paused for a moment. "But exile will suffice now. Indra was not punished for her actions, if you were worried."

Clarke could see the relief in Lincoln's face when Lexa said this.

"That was a risk, Commander," Lincoln said.

Lexa nodded, "I'm sorry that I cannot do more. We share the same goals for our people, Lincoln. I think you know that. But I have to consider our people's traditions and my own responsibilities as Commander. Know that it brings me great comfort to see you follow your heart," Lexa spoke. Clarke noted that Lexa's words mirrored what she herself had said to Raven earlier that night.

"Boom! Guilty drunk," Octavia exclaimed.

Lincoln looked at Clarke and then back to Lexa, "You too, Commander."

Truth or dare was turning into something of an emotional rollercoaster and Clarke felt her chest tighten at Lincoln's touching words. The next thing she knew she was being enveloped into a hug by Lexa, she had obviously been just as inspired by what Lincoln had said. The hug was awkward because of how they were sat, it was more like Lexa was leaning on her than anything else. Still Clarke returned the gesture the best she could. When it seemed like Lexa wasn't about to let go anytime soon she sighed; "Oh come here," she said.

She adjusted her position, sitting upright against the Ark's hull. She kept her legs apart so that Lexa could clamber over into the space between them and rest her head against Clarke's chest.

"More like boom! Clingy drunk…" Monroe announced victoriously, "Now can we all stop being serious and get back to more important things. Like drinking. And dares. I want a dare."

Raven was the one who spoke; "Fine. I dare you, Monroe, to ask H-"

The engineer was cut off however by a loud yawn emanating from Lexa. The Commander had her eyes closed and looked like she was about to fall asleep. Clarke rolled her eyes, "Lexa!" There was no response, "Lexa!" she said louder and now Lexa opened her eyes and grinned up at her. "I'm taking you to bed,"

The grin grew wider,

"To sleep,"

The grin disappeared.

Clarke began to get up, forcing Lexa to do the same or fall backwards. Once they were both stood up, Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa's shoulders to prevent her from swaying too much.

"See you all in the morning?" Clarke said.

Bellamy sniggered, "Try the afternoon."

"Touché."

"This has been nice." Lexa said, sounding as tired as she looked. Then she pointed towards Monroe, "I dare you to ask Harper out on a date. That's what you people call doing activities with people you like, right?"

Even in the low light of the campfire, Clarke could see Monroe's ears turn pink as she blushed. With a roll of her eyes, Clarke turned away and began to walk, dragging Lexa with her before anymore damage could be done.

The pair staggered towards Lexa's tent and made their way inside. Clarke immediately guided Lexa towards the bed. She pulled back the covers with one hand and then deposited Lexa onto the mattress. She removed Lexa's boots and chucked them aside and then pulled the covers over Lexa. Lexa was surprisingly cooperative.

"I'm going to fetch water for the night," Clarke said,

"Thank you," Lexa mumbled.

"You are the most ridiculous drunk I've ever seen, you know."

There was a pause and Clarke thought that Lexa had already fallen asleep. She retrieved the water jug from the side table and went to leave the tent,

"I'm not drunk!" Lexa exclaimed matter-of-factly.

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She was a winner too tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving it All Behind

**Chapter 6: Leaving it all Behind**

For once it was Clarke who woke up first the next morning. When she looked to Lexa's side of the bed, she found her lover curled into a ball and still in a deep sleep. Clarke leaned over and placed a kiss to Lexa's forehead. Lexa did not stir. Knowing that she would likely be in a delicate state when she did wake, Clarke decided to leave her like that a while longer. She began to clamber out of bed when Raven burst through the entrance to the tent,

"Don't kill me, Aldrin let me in!" she said and she raised a hand in surrender. Clarke was about to warn her to be quiet but it was already too late. A whine emanated from Lexa,

"Then I will kill him too," Lexa muttered from where she lay. Clarke glanced at her again. Lexa's eyes were just about open and her brow was furrowed in pain.

"Everyone is up having breakfast, well elevenses, already, lazy bones. Come join us."

Now Lexa rolled herself over so that she was facing Clarke and she looked up at her with a pathetic expression. "Make her be silent, Clarke."

Clarke laughed and stroked back Lexa's hair, "It's Raven. That's literally impossible."

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed in protest. Now Lexa actually groaned at the volume of Raven's voice. In a second, Aldrin was also in the tent, obviously alerted by the noise of distress his Commander had just made,

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, Lexa's just-" Clarke started to explain,

"Your boss is a raging drunk who can't handle the fallout," Raven finished.

Aldrin let out a sigh of relief and then laughed. Lexa had now buried her head under her pillow. Clarke reached and grabbed the corner of the pillow and gave a strong tug but Lexa had prepared for this and tugged back. She was still a lot stronger than Clarke and the pillow remained resolutely over her head. Not caring that she had an audience, Clarke sat herself up straight on the bed. Then she grabbed hold of the pillow with both hands and threw herself backwards, using the momentum to snatch it out of Lexa's grip. Clarke chucked the pillow to the floor.

"It's time to get up, Lexa," she urged.

"No."

"You have been invited to a meal with your hosts, Commander," Aldrin spoke now, very softly. Raven had obviously had to state her intentions before he'd allowed her into the tent. "It would be rude not to attend." He winked at Clarke.

Lexa let out a long sigh before she rolled over and sat herself up, "Fine. Clarke and I will be there shortly. Thank you, Raven," she said in a hoarse voice.

Once they had made themselves presentable, Clarke and Lexa headed out to the bar where they found the gang from last night. They were all sat around some tables they'd moved together. There were two empty seats waiting for them and on the table were two plates already full with nuts and strips of dried meat. Clarke sat down and surveyed her friends whilst Lexa unceremoniously plonked herself into her own seat.

"Morning," Clarke said to the table, "How is everyone doing?"

"Better than the Commander, that's for sure," Raven answered.

Clarke looked at Lexa. She had her head drooped against her chest and was ignoring the food before her. Clarke found it strange to see Lexa suffering'so obviously. She thought back to the time Lexa had badly injured her arm when they were chased by a man-eating gorilla. Lexa had been so nonchalant about the pain when Clarke had asked. Had she been trying to appear tough? Probably she'd been trying to keep Clarke from worrying, but still Clarke smiled to herself at the thought.

"Leave her to it," Clarke said and she started to pick at her own breakfast.

"Do you think you'll be fit to attend the Council meeting today, Commander? Now that we're all drinking buddies I'm sure Clarke's mom will be keen to try again. If my little sister can keep her cool," Bellamy said. He put a hand on Octavia's shoulder and she swatted it away,

"Don't worry. I wouldn't attack anyone in her state, it wouldn't be a fair fight,"

"I'd still take you down," Lexa muttered and Octavia laughed in response. Clarke was happy. It still wasn't friendliness between them, but the words that Octavia spoke to Lexa had lost their venom. A relationship built on ribbing one another was still an improvement on outward hostility.

"Says the woman that I found asleep in the fetal position this morning," Clarke contributed. Lexa gave a huff, defeated for now. Clarke leaned onto the table and considered. She felt surprisingly alert herself. She had always been able to take her drink and always benefited from that fact the following morning. "Can I come to the meeting? I want to discuss medical supplies."

Bellamy shrugged, "Sure, I doubt your mom will throw you out if you turn up with us. But we'll probably be discussing the drone first. We need to prioritise figuring out how much of a threat it poses."

"I'm going to keep working on the wreck today, see if there's anything I can find out," Raven said, "I mean, I'd guess that it was doing recon. It has a camera so either it was recording footage to take back to whoever, or it could have been sending a live feed. Either way, someone out there has the intention of watching us."

"Emerson?" Clarke suddenly thought. He and Cage were the only people who did not get irradiated on level five. Whilst Lincoln had finished Cage off it was possible that Emerson had slipped away. "Maybe there's another bunker or something he knew about?"

"That doesn't make sense," Lexa spoke now. She had picked her head up and she looked around the table before setting her attention on Clarke. "I've never encountered tech like that before. I would have if it was affiliated with the Mountain men."

"True," Clarke admitted, "But who else out there would be interested in the Camp? Who has access to technology like that?"

"Urgh okay, no more serious talk at breakfast. I might not be as bad as Lexa, but my head is still aching a bit!" Raven spoke up, "Besides I've got all day to worry about that stuff when I go poking around the damn thing." The engineer got up from her seat, "Right, who wants to help me carry the dishes? It's my turn to wash up I guess."

"I will," said Clarke and she began to stack the empty plates. She took the majority, whilst Raven carried what she could in her free hand, the other gripped her walking stick.

"Leg ok?" Clarke asked. She hadn't seen Raven use her stick since she arrived.

"Yeah, it just gives me more grief when it's cold. Sometimes the brace isn't quite enough."

When they reached the makeshift metal sink they piled the dishes into it. Clarke was about to fetch water when Raven stopped her by putting a hand on her arm,

"Clarke about our conversation last night-" Raven paused, "I just, I don't want you to think that I'm not glad that you've moved on. I am. It's great to see you so happy."

Clarke offered her friend a warm smile, "I know, I didn't think that." Clarke was always amazed by Raven's capacity for kindness and understanding. She was so glad to still be able to call the engineer her friend. Even after everything that had tried to to set them against each other. She went to offer Raven a hug but stopped when she saw Lexa approaching them,

"Am I interrupting?" she asked,

"No, not at all. Is everything ok, babe? You look a little more lively,"

Lexa gave a weak smile, "I feel terrible."

"I'm going to leave you two-" Raven started,

"No!" Lexa stopped her, "I actually came over to talk to you Raven, if you'll allow me?"

Raven shrugged.

Clarke concentrated on Lexa's expression and tried to guess what Lexa intended. For once though, the tiredness in Lexa's eyes made it impossible even for Clarke to read what was going through Lexa's mind.

"I want to apologise to you, Raven."

Raven folded her arms and waited for further clarification. Clarke reached and took Lexa's hand. She assumed that Lexa still wanted her present for this, otherwise she would have been asked to go. She also thought that that probably meant Lexa wanted some support. The Commander did not apologise to people, to do so would suggest doubt in her own decisions, a sure sign of weak leadership. That Lexa was choosing to break that rule now was a big deal.

"I want to apologise for wrongly accusing you and for the torture you had to endure as a result. I could not do so in front of my people, but know that I have been hoping for the opportunity to do this ever since. I am sorry, Raven."

Clarke though back to the conversation she'd had with Raven last night. How she'd argued for Lexa's compassion and explained how being Commander often left her hands tied. She hoped that Raven had taken some of what she had said on board. Though she knew that Raven would be well within her rights to refuse Lexa's apology.

"Thank you," Raven stated, "I just have one thing I want you to promise though,"

"Of course,"

Raven motioned her head towards Clarke, "You treat her right, because she's still worth ten of you."

Clarke saw Lexa smirk. "I think so too," Lexa said.

"But I'm- it sucked how I was framed. I've never had anyone who would do that for me, you know- someone who'd protect me at all costs. So I guess I'm sorry that you had to do what you did."

Clarke looked towards Lexa, worried that in her hungover state, Raven's words would cut a little too deeply. Lexa looked completely calm however and she bowed her head as a sign of respect and thanks to Raven.

There was a stretch of silence, where the three women looked at each other and took stock of how far they had come in such a short space of time. Raven and Lexa began to wash up the plates together, though there was no more room by the sink for Clarke to help too. Clarke watched them work together and allowed herself a grin. Whilst she had hoped that her own people would be able to accept Lexa in time, she hadn't counted on the course of events that had led to that happening so soon. Of course there would always be wrinkles, areas of tension between the people at Camp Jaha and those who had always lived on the ground, but this at least was a promising start. If they could start to successfully negotiate trade between the clans and Camp Jaha, then this start could lead to a strong long term relationship. Crucially, that would help to ensure the survival and safety of the Sky people. That was Clarke's overall goal after all. She wasn't sure that she'd ever feel able to take charge again, like she had before. But she could do a lot of good for Camp Jaha when she returned to Polis by acting as an ambassador for her people.

"Clarke?" Lexa saying her name shook Clarke out of her thought. She focused and saw that Lexa and Raven had finished their task, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just zoned out a little," she assured,

Lexa smirked, "I thought I was the one suffering from last night."

Clarke squinted at Lexa. She had perked up considerably since breakfast. Clarke knew plenty about the wonders of a good meal to fight off a hangover but still the recovery seemed almost miraculous from the grouchy mess she'd woken up next to. "Lexa, were you actually drunk?"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Are you accusing me of deceiving you, Clarke?"

"No I just-"

"Hey, that better not have all been an act to get us to like you! Seeing Commander Lexa totally wasted was a highlight of my time on Earth, don't take that away," Raven piped in. She too regarded Lexa with suspicion,

"I wouldn't. I'll admit that I have not been so inebriated in a long time. But even so I would not have been as… open as I was if I did not feel comfortable doing so. So yes, to some extent I was aware of my behaviour last night. And I remember all of it."

"So what, you don't do anything unless there's a clear tactical advantage to it?" Raven asked. Her tone was far from accusatory however, more curious to better understand Lexa's motives.

"It can be difficult not to think like that, yes. My duty to my people must always be considered."

"So how does being pissed as a fart help grounders?" Raven asked,

Lexa offered her a small smile, "Because accepting me is the first step towards you accepting all my people. There is a lot we can learn from you. The Sky people will need the most help in the short term. But that does not make what we are working towards a one-way trade. And when I allied the twelve clans they also became my responsibility. If a thirteenth clan is to join the coalition they will be too."

It was rare for Lexa to speak so openly about her more idealistic goals to anyone but Clarke. Hearing her say these things to Raven, one of Clarke's most treasured friends, made Clarke shiver. Even after a year, the sudden rush of affection and admiration she would feel towards Lexa in response to moments like this still took her breath away.

Still Clarke felt herself grow tense as she waited for Raven's response. She could quite easily take issue with Lexa's explanation after what happened at the mountain. When Lexa had taken the deal, it was made very clear that she did not consider the Sky people to be her responsibility then. Clarke understood that that was fair. Despite their pact, they had never referred to the grounders and the Sky people as a collective. It had always been 'my people and your people'. But semantics meant little to those who had been trapped in the mountain having their bone marrow forcibly drilled from their bodies. Clarke had understood and forgiven Lexa's choice, had recognised that as the Commander her hands were tied. But she couldn't expect others who hadn't been in that leadership position to be able to do the same. So she waited for Raven's protest. But none came. Instead Raven just motioned her head, showing that she understood well enough that things had changed in the past year.

"Ha, knew it," Raven said,

"Knew what?" Lexa asked,

"You may have taught her trigedasleng and braided her hair and otherwise 'groundered-up' Clarke, but she's the one that's got you whipped."

Clarke shot a dirty look at Raven in warning. The effect was ruined when Lexa looked towards her with a look of confusion. Lexa's head tilted to the side as she tried to make sense of what Raven had just said to her. Clarke sniggered and spoke to Lexa in Trigedasleng, using the closest translation of the phrase she could think of to explain the metaphor. Lexa just shrugged in response once she understood, seeing that it would be futile to argue against Raven's analysis. Raven wasn't finished however,

"So Clarke is the Queen and your face is her thr-"

"Raven!" Clarke swatted her friend on the shoulder. She was still mortified by Lexa's little practical demonstration last night. Raven retaliated by jabbing Clarke in the gut with her cane,

"Hey, watch the merchandise girl!"

Clarke was about to answer back when the exchange was interrupted by a shout from Bellamy, his voice reaching across the camp,

"Clarke! Lexa! Riders at the gates!"

Clarke and Lexa exchanged a glance before they both rushed towards the entrance to Camp Jaha, leaving Raven to catch up behind them. When they reached the gate, Clarke saw two people on horseback just outside the gates. The Camp Jaha guards had guns trained on them. Clarke looked to Lexa and could see that she was appraising the new arrivals,

"Boat people," Lexa concluded in a whisper. Then Lexa stepped forward past the gate threshold and spoke out to the riders, "Why have you come here?"

The male rider on the large black horse replied, "Captain Luna has sent us to warn you. The Ice Nation army is marching to war. We have seen them from the river"

Clarke's stomach dropped. This past year, the one thing that had worried Lexa the most was the possibility that the Ice Queen would not let peace stand for long. That she would use the death of the Mountain Men to her advantage and start a new war with the Trigeda. Over time, Lexa had opened up more about the violent history between the two clans. She'd explained how the Ice Queen had never been content to gain resources through peaceful means. She would rather attack over territory disputes and conquer the resources she wanted for her own people.

The old Commander of the Trigeda had been more war hungry and more willing to entertain such skirmishes. But once Lexa became the new Commander she had refused to be swayed into violence whenever possible. That had angered the bloodthirsty Queen and so a vendetta had grown. A vendetta that had been further fueled by the deaths of the Queen's top advisor and war chief in the missile strike, whilst Lexa and Clarke had escaped. Lexa had opened up to Clarke about how much it worried her that one of the clans might grow suspicious of their survival and seek revenge for those lost. Lexa hadn't needed to say that the Ice Nation was the clan she was most worried about.

"Do they mean to attack Polis whilst I am not there?" Lexa asked and Clarke could tell she was struggling to keep her voice calm.

The two riders exchanged a glance before the woman spoke this time. "Commander, from what we have seen-" she paused and looked like she was sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, "They march here. To attack the Sky people. They are two days away at most."

Clarke felt her blood run cold. There was no way that Camp Jaha could survive an attack. There was no dropship full of fuel to save them here. Only a handful of guards with guns and a limited supply of bullets.

"Why? We have done nothing to them!" Abby spoke. She had arrived just in time to hear that an army was headed towards her camp. Clarke looked towards Lexa. She knew they were both well aware of why the Ice Nation had chosen Camp Jaha as it's target. Lexa turned to look at Abby,

"You have done nothing. They are doing this to hurt me," Lexa said quietly. She looked at Clarke and Clarke could see the sadness in her eyes. What memories must this be digging up for her, Clarke wondered. She wanted to hold Lexa but she stayed still. "That's what the ice Queen does. She identifies your weakness. Then she exploits it. Destroys it to destroy you."

"She isn't going to destroy us," Clarke spoke now and she could feel the urge to take control building. For all her wishing to never have to lead her people again, Lexa was right about her. There was something inside of Clarke, a drive to care for others at any cost that she could not ignore. "Because she hasn't just declared war on the Sky people. She has declared war on the coalition of the Clans."

It was a bit of a stretch, Clarke knew. Whilst she hoped that the Sky people accepting the help and trade of the other Clans was now guaranteed, they certainly hadn't made anything official yet. But war never waited for anyone to catch up. She looked over to Lexa, waiting for her to back her up. The situation suddenly reminded her of the war meeting before they'd marched on Mount Weather. Clarke pushed the memory aside.

"Clarke is right. We came here to begin negotiating trade with the Sky people. That effectively makes them part of the alliance of the clans."

"Of course Commander," the woman spoke again. Her voice was filled with respect for Lexa, "But with all due respect, that does not change the fact that Camp Jaha is poorly defended. It is an easy target."

"Which is why it will not stay a target," Lexa said. Her voice was firm and even, the epitome of command. "Thanks to your warning, the Ice Nation army will arrive to find the camp empty." Lexa now turned to Abby, "Chancellor, I am willing to offer your people refuge in Polis. If you accept, we must leave immediately."

"I appreciate that. But won't that just make Polis a target?"

"Maybe. But a much more heavily defended one. One that has never fell to attack before and has always kept my people safe."

Clarke nodded in agreement, hoping that this would help to convince her Mother to take Lexa's offer, "Lexa is right. Besides, the Ice Nation will be marching with only enough resources to attack Camp Jaha. If we reach Polis in time, they'll have no choice but to turn tail. Or they'll have to besiege a capital city without the right numbers to do so. It would be suicide."

"Do we know that for sure? What if the drone was somehow connected? Octavia has explained to me why the grounders don't use technology. What if the Ice Queen is willing to break tradition now that the mountain has been defeated?" Abby asked,

Lexa shook her head, "Anything is possible. But I think her people would still be too superstitious to go along with that. Which means we could very well be facing two threats. But the Ice Nation is the most immediate. You must act now, Chancellor."

Clarke stepped forward and put her hands on her Mother's arms, "Mom, tell the camp to pack up. Lexa can keep them safe if we reach Polis. I can keep them safe."

Abby sighed and nodded, "Very well."

Lexa turned back to the riders, "Could I ask one more thing of you?"

The man nodded.

"Ride to TonDC. Tell Indra to use the signal fires and send out riders. The coalition is under attack. Anyone who would see its future secure should send warriors to help defend the gates of Polis immediately. We must show the Ice Nation that the time for ceaseless conflict is coming to an end."

"We will do this, Commander Lexa. And you will have the support of the Boat people."

"Send thanks to Captain Luna when you are able." Lexa said and then she wished them safe passage in Trigedeasleng. The riders turned their horses around and galloped away.

"Time to evacuate," Clarke said.

It took them until the evening for the Sky people to pack up necessary supplies and gather outside ready to leave. Ideally, they would now wait until sunrise before setting off but Clarke knew that wasn't an option. To put enough distance between themselves and the army marching towards Camp Jaha, they would have to complete the journey to Polis almost without stopping. Gathered together in the middle of camp as they were, it struck Clarke just how few Sky people there were. Most were adults, but there were some children. And the survivors from the original one hundred of course, but Clarke was reluctant to think of any of them as being kids anymore. No amount of casual drinking and truth or dare could change what they had been through on the ground. They had all had to grow up.

As she scanned the group of her people, her eyes fell onto Jasper. She hadn't seen him at all since arriving at Camp. According to Monty, he had refused to leave the Ark ruin after hearing of Clarke's return. Clarke gulped. Jasper wasn't even avoiding Lexa, Clarke knew, he was avoiding her. It had taken the coaxing of multiple people to get him to agree to evacuate with the rest of the camp. Clarke looked away, unable to stop the feeling of shame that crept into the back of her mind as she watched her old friend. She needed to stay focused.

She raised a hand in the air to get everyone's attention and then began to speak, "I know you are afraid," she said. Everywhere was silent, "But we are going to survive this threat. It's going to be difficult, the march to Polis will be long and tiring. But we cannot let the Ice Nation catch up to us before we reach the capital. Once we get there, the armies of the twelve clans can help to protect us, but before that we are vulnerable. Look around you. Remember why you are sacrificing a place that has become home to you. And do not look back."

Now Abby stepped forward to speak, "You should all…" she paused and offered her people a weak smile, "Listen to my daughter." That earned a laugh from the crowd, a small comfort. "I know that many of you must be uncertain about trusting our fate to the Tree people again. But know that I, your Chancellor, truly believe that Commander Lexa's offer to protect us is a genuine one. So I'd like to very quickly ask of you all to see this journey not just as a necessity but as an opportunity. We are going to be guests in Polis. We are going to have to learn to live among the people we once considered to be our enemies. If we are to survive, not just this attack, but life on Earth we must learn from them. So think not of what we are leaving behind, but what we are moving toward. A real chance at making a good life down here."

There was a spattering of applause from the gathering. Abby turned to Lexa, who was already mounted on her horse waiting to leave. "If you will lead the way, Commander?"

Lexa gave a nod and motioned to Clarke. Clarke moved towards Lexa's horse and climbed on behind Lexa, wrapping her arms about her waist. Clarke had insisted that Bellamy had her horse so that Raven could ride with him. They too were already mounted and Bellamy moved his mount next to Lexa's,

"Nice speech," he said with a smile.

Clarke shrugged, "It's been awhile, thought I'd be a little rusty."

Bellamy shook his head. "These people aren't following Lexa or Abby, you know. They're following you."

"Then they better follow quickly if we want to avoid getting into a mess," Clarke said.

Lexa took this as a signal and she spurred her horse into a trot. Clarke held on to her and turned her head to watch as the crowd fell into formation. Bellamy's horse was next, followed by Aldrin and the cart. They had debated leaving the extra weight behind until Aldrin had suggested that the children could ride in the cart. They could also hide among the canvas of Lexa's disassembled tent if necessary.

Behind the cart the people who would be travelling on foot began to move. Many were carrying packs of food and other supplies they didn't want to leave behind. If the Ice Nation did not get word of their evacuation before reaching Camp Jaha, there was no doubt that they'd loot the camp bare before moving on. The group picked up pace as they made it past the gate and towards the forest. They would be avoiding the main path to Polis, going instead through the forest on paths only familiar to the tree people.

Clarke leaned forward into Lexa, pressing her face into her back so that she could hear Lexa's heartbeat. It was strong and even and an immense comfort. She felt as Lexa clasped her hands with her bandaged one, the fabric of the bandage scratching against Clarke's skin,

"We'll survive this Clarke."

"That's not why I'm worried," Clarke admitted. Their plan was a good one so long as they reached Polis in time. It's what came after that that worried Clarke, "What if we have a repeat of the mountain? What if one of us has to choose our people first? I know that the Sky people are part of the Alliance now, or as good as. But your duty is still first and foremost towards the Trigeda. And mine will always be to the people marching behind us."

"I know. If it comes to that, it comes to that. But you are mine Clarke."

Clarke pressed a kiss to the back of Lexa's neck and smiled when she felt Lexa shiver, "Didn't you hear Raven? It's you who is mine," she joked, although it could not lighten the mood.

"Then we shall push as much as we can to keep it that way. When I visited her four seasons ago, Pola told me something. She said that what I wanted as Lexa and what I needed to do as Commander did not always have to be at odds. I want to make you happy by keeping your people safe. I need to keep your people safe because they know things that can help my own people. I imagine the same is true for you, Clarke. Let's cherish it whilst things stay that way."

"I will," Clarke said, "I do."

Lexa shifted then and turned her head to look at Clarke. Despite everything, she was smiling, a smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. "I'm going to remember you said that," she said softly,

"Said what?" Clarke raised her eyebrows in confusion but Lexa turned away again and would not clarify what she meant.

Clarke sighed and turned her head to look at her people again. Whilst the circumstances were less than ideal, Clarke had to admit to herself that she was excited about the Sky people getting to see Polis. Lexa had been right about it opening Clarke's eyes to what the Trigeda truly stood for, even when Clarke thought she already knew. Her people needed to see that too, even more than she had. Even more than that, she found herself excited about the prospect of returning to Polis. Even when she'd finally been given the welcome back she'd expected at Camp Jaha, she had felt out of sorts. It was unfamiliar to her. It wasn't her home anymore, if it ever had been. Polis was home. She wondered how many more of her people might come to think of it in that way in time, if they had to stay in Polis for a while. She smiled and thought of what Bellamy had said to her and imagined just how far the Sky people would follow her. Clarke only hoped she would be worth following in the end, towards Polis, towards a lasting alliance with the other Clans. Towards a life that was absolutely about more than just surviving down on Earth.


End file.
